


Rewritten

by snowcake



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowcake/pseuds/snowcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because page 250 can't get any worse, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read The Death Cure, walk away from the pain. Trust me.

Thomas watched the messed up and empty streets of the infected city through the car window. Abandoned cars in the middle of the street, flickering streetlights barely helping illuminate the sidewalk, the cold temperature, and light fog just made things even more eerie. 

It was quiet at first, silent, except for their breathing and the purr of the engine. There was something in the scene that made Thomas very anxious. Maybe all it needed was creepy background music and he could probably be in a horror themed video game he doesn’t specifically remember playing. He wished it was indeed a game and it’ll all be over once he quits. But it’s not.  
He looked out the window.

There beside a huge green dumpster stood an old friend, Newt.  
The moment the van passed it, their eyes met. Newt’s eyes weren’t as bright as they were before. They were red and calling out to him in agony. His hair was falling out. Red bald spots took the place of his long blonde locks. His torn, bloody, and soiled clothes hung loose on his lanky frame. It’s as if he’s already surrendered to the Flare but that look in his eyes said otherwise.

“STOP THE CAR!” yelled Thomas.

Lawrence glanced at him through the rear view mirror. “What?! Are you insane??? Cranks could pop up anywhere! I can’t risk-“ Thomas pointed his gun at him and he stopped the van. The boy then shuffled to the door and ran out, “it’ll be quick” he said. “HEY!” Lawrence and the lady pilot yelled at him but he was already running. 

Newt stayed still as Thomas approached him. He stopped as he was a foot away. “N-newt. Hey, it’s me. It’s Thomas” he calmly voiced out.

The older boy’s eyes changed when he blinked. That pitiful stare that called to him turned into a blank wild stare that completely wasn’t him. He jumped on Thomas and started clawing at him. The gun slipped from his grip. Thomas couldn’t dare attack him. He grabbed Newt’s wrists, “It’s me! Newt! It’s Thomas! You’ve got to fight this! C’mon! This isn’t you!!!” he screamed as he tried to keep Newt from hurting him further. Newt’s arms slowed down and Thomas opened his eyes. Newt was looking down. “I’m bloody sorry, Tommy” he spoke through gritted teeth and quickly stepped back. “Do it. You have to bloody do it,” Newt said , picking up the gun Thomas dropped and shoving it into the boy’s hands. Thomas pulled away, “we can get help. We can still save you. We can-“ he got interrupted when Newt wrapped his hands around his and guided the nozzle at his forehead. “Kill me” Newt spoke again, monotonous and demanding, eyes brimming with tears. Thomas tried to take his hand away from Newt but the latter wouldn’t allow him to. Thomas tried to keep his composure but his voice shook, “I won’t. Just come with me and-” “kill ME. JUST KILL ME!” the wild look in Newt’s eyes returned as he yelled but flickered away as he spoke again, “Please, Tommy. Please”.

The gun went off and Newt fell.

Thomas doesn’t remember pulling the trigger. Just Newt’s fingers over his.


End file.
